Welding and burning operations generate a considerable amount of by-products such as molten metal, dross and flux. During many welding or burning operations, such as, for example, plasma cutting or burning operations, temperatures in excess of 30,000.degree. F. are generated and high temperature by-products are produced. When burning or welding a pipe, these high temperature welding or burning by-products can burn or disfigure the inside diameter or inside surface of a pipe requiring that the inside diameter of the pipe be reconditioned by such methods as machining, wire brushing or grinding. These reconditioning operations can become quite costly, and sometimes it is not possible to recondition the pipe and thus the pipe must be scrapped. In addition to damaging or contaminating the pipe being welded or burned, such by-products can travel down along the inside length of the pipe and damage equipment located within the pipe or attached to the pipe.
Upon completion of or during the burning or welding operation, it may be necessary to machine or grind a specific surface configuration on the pipe. Duing these grinding or machining operations pieces of metal, abrasives, dust and other foreign bodies are generated. Preferably, means are provided to prevent these foreign bodies from traveling down along the inside length of the pipe and contaminating equipment located within the pipe or attached to the pipe.
In an attempt to prevent damage or contamination to the inside diameter or inside surface of a pipe during burning or welding operations, welders have utilized pieces of flame-resistant fabric. More particularly, welders have taken pieces of flame-resistant fabric and cut them into various shapes and forms. The shaped pieces of flame-resistant fabric are then positioned or stuffed within the pipe in such a manner as to attempt to provide a barrier within the pipe. Unfortunately, this technique is not very effective for it many times does not result in a satisfactory barrier being produced within the pipe. In addition, this technique may consume a considerable amount of time in cutting and positioning the fabric within the pipe.
The prior art further provides a device for providing a barrier within a pipe that is being welded or burned. This device comprises a drum having a pair of rubber tubes disposed along its outer diameter. Once the drum is properly positioned within the pipe, the tubes are inflated to seal against the inside diameter of the pipe in order to produce a barrier within the pipe. This device is somewhat bulky and it can be quite difficult to position within the pipe. Additionally, the rubber tubes can become damaged and rendered inoperative by contact with the welding or burning by-products. Furthermore, this device has no provisions for capturing by-products traveling across the inside diameter of the pipe.